


One More Time Zhao Zi Wasn't of Any Help

by OnTheGround2012



Series: With Both Eyes on You [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Co-workers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Detectives, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Tang Yi, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: This continues "With Both Eyes on You" which is now part 1.After Shao Fei visits Tang Yi in prison, he talks to Zhao Zi about what he found out.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: With Both Eyes on You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187015
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	One More Time Zhao Zi Wasn't of Any Help

**Author's Note:**

> Read the notes at the end :)

When Shao Fei comes back from the prison to the police station, he finds Zhao Zi sitting at his desk.

“Have you seen the captain?” He asks, taking a seat next to his friend.

“She’s in a meeting. I think it’s the Interpol again, I'm not totally sure. Why are you looking for her? Where were you this morning?” Zhao Zi asks with obvious curiosity in his voice.

“I went to see Tang Yi.”

“Really?" Zhao Zi raises his eyebrows. "Did you find out what happened last week?”

“Yes, I did," Tang Yi nods. "I certainly did.”

Zhao Zi shakes his head. “What’s wrong? Don’t act all mysterious! What happened?”

“What’s wrong? Shao Fei sighs, “Everything is wrong. That’s the problem.”

“A-Fei...” Zhao Zi frowns, expectantly.

“He was in a fight… and because of that, they kept him incommunicado for a week. And when they released him, he called me to tell me not to visit him.”

“What?” Zhao Zi raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah… obviously, I figured something was going on.”

“But you saw him, right?”

“Of course, I did. And he looked terrible. His face and his hands were all bruised… But not only that… he’s also lost weight which honestly, is the last thing he needs right now. And I couldn’t tell him anything about it because he didn’t want me there in the first place and obviously his looks were a big part of the reason.” Shao Fei sighs. “I could see he was in pain."

"Really?" Zhao Zi frowns.

"Yeah..." Shao Feo nods. "You know, for other people, this might be easier... But he’s used to good clothes, good food… his books... all his things… and leaving all that behind—”

“Okay,” Zhao Zi interrupts him, “no,” Zhao Zi shakes his head. “You’re being blinded by love. He’s a gangster and he’s tough, he’s a criminal—”

“He’s not a criminal and he’s not that tough—”

“You see—Blinded,” Zhao Zi opens his arms wide.

“I meant that he’s not hurt anyone,” Shao Feo clarifies.

“You mean _killed_ ,” Zhao Zi raises his eyebrows.

“Okay, _killed_ —He’s not killed anybody. He’s not dangerous.”

Zhao Zi opens his mouth but shuts it when he sees Shao Fei’s gaze.

“I know what he’s done. I know him better than anyone—I’ve been after him for four years, remember? And, in a way, I’m the reason he’s there. So, don’t tell me I’m blinded ‘cause I’m not.”

“If it’s any consolation, he’d most probably be dead if it wasn’t for you so…”

Shao Fei shakes his head. “Yeah, not really helping here.”

“What I mean is that he’s not some delicate flower… He knows how to protect himself and he knew where he was going. Plus, everything he did before he met you had nothing to do with you and you can’t blame yourself for any of that. And don’t tell me that shooting you was your fault because, as stupid as it was, you did it for him and he owes you.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Shao Fei can’t really put in words what he’s trying to say. Maybe it’s stupid to try. His friends thinks he knows Tang Yi but he really doesn’t. His sister is the only one who might understand him but he can’t talk about any of this with her because Tang Yi would be furious if he found out and he’s got enough things to deal with as it is.

“Look, for what it’s worth, I understand what you mean. He’s not your typical mob boss…” Zhao Zi shrugs. “He’s got that great smile… that hair...” Zhao Zi smiles, ”okay, maybe his whole face—not the typical drug addict inmate look we’re used to.”

“Again—Not helping,” Shao Fei shakes his head.

“You already knew I wouldn’t be of any help! Why are you telling me all this?”

“Number one, because you’re my friend and I know you care about him. And number two, because maybe you’re right and he could be dead if it wasn’t for me, but I’m the one who arrested Chien Tai and then, Chien Tai had a fight with him… and that’s why Tang Yi was isolated—for defending himself. _I_ caused the freaking problem,” Shao Fei says, running his fingers through his hair and making a mess.

“Chien Tai? Do you mean he’s in there? With him?” Zhao Zi raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Shao Fei nods, “that’s exactly what I’m saying. Chien Tai could start another fight with him at any time and I put him there, you know?” Shao Fei sighs. “Apparently, he knows about us and wants to kill him to get back at me. Well, he also wants to kill me, but that’s to be expected since I arrested him.”

“Okay..." Zhao Zi nods as he's slowly processing the information. "I... I admit it doesn’t look good,” Zhao Zi shakes his head.

“God, I need to fix this,” Shao Fei says to himself, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

“So, you asking for the captain is related to this _problem,_ I guess,” Zhao Zi frowns.

“Yeah,” Shao Fei nods, “obviously one of the two has to leave the place…”

“And you think she’s gonna help you?” Zhao Zi raises his eyebrows.

“Well, she was thrilled when I got Chien Tai—She congratulated me, didn't she? So, I think she’ll understand that this needs to be done… that it’s urgent to… you know…” Shao Fei opens his arms wide.

“Bring your boyfriend to safety?” Zhao Zi smirks. “Sure, she’ll understand it.”

“She’s an intelligent considerate woman and—”

“She’s never met Tang Yi,” Zhao Zi says matter-of-factly.

Shao Fei frowns. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m just saying… She doesn’t know anything about him. He’s just one more mob boss behind bars to her… So, she might not care what happens to him.”

Shao Fei licks his lips. “It’s true she doesn’t know him but it doesn’t matter. Nobody deserves to be in danger and he certainly is, and she will see that.”

“Okay, and if she sees that, do you think she can actually help you?”

“Yeah, I think so. She’s got contacts everywhere, right?”

“I guess,” Zhao Zi shrugs, frowning.

“She’s back,” Shao Fei says when he sees the captain walking towards one of the desks not too far from them.

“Good luck, then,” Zhao Zi says before looking back at his computer.

Shao Fei sighs. “Thanks,” he adds, getting up with just one goal in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I never had in mind to continue this story, so this chapter only exists because some people told me they liked what I wrote in what is now chapter one and because I love these characters. But anyway, this is what I think would happen after the previous thing I wrote, so here you have it... let me know if you think I should continue this thing or not.
> 
> I love feedback, so I would love to know whatever goes through your mind after reading this... Kudos are a great extra if you like anything about it 💙
> 
> This is my third Trapped story - I also have a standalone: ["Like the Sun After a Heavy Rain"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733424).
> 
> This will be cross-posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
